yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 113
| director = Naoki Hishikawa | storyboard artist = Kiyoshi Egami | animation director = * Kazunori Takahashi * Kenichi Ohki }} "Burning, Seething Soul! Scar-Red Nova Dragon" is the one hundred and thirteenth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Jack continues his Duel against the Familiar. With his power strategy not working, Jack develops new tactics to counter the Familiar's "Yomi" combo.]] Summary Part 1 At the top of the Earthbound Immortal Shrine, the Serpent geoglyph is now visible in sky. Annie gulps and says "This is..." She then looks at a carving of Quetzalcoatl, the protector of the shrine. Inside the Shrine, the real Red Nova has appeared. Jack has no intention of giving up his body and begins his turn. He Summons "Dark Resonator", a Tuner monster. Greiger worries that Jack is trying to use more power, which is what the Familiar's is designed to counter. Jack tunes "Dark Resonator" with "Big Piece Golem" and chants "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" as he Synchro Summons "Red Dragon Archfiend". The Familiar is excited that "Red Dragon Archfiend" has arrived and comments that this is Jack's ace monster, which represents himself. Jack gets "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack the Familiar directly with "Absolute Powerforce". The Familiar laughs and applauds Jack's spirit that doesn't know when to give up. However the Familiar activates the effect of "Abyss Boat Watchman" from his Graveyard. This allows him to Special Summon a "Yomi" monster from his Graveyard when an opponent's monster attacks. He selects "Abyss Guardian". The "Familiar" uses the effect of "Abyss Kid" to destroy "Abyss Guardian". Since "Abyss Guardian" was destroyed its effect ends the Battle Phase and inflicts 800 damage to Jack. Jack's Life Points are lowered to 800 and he ends his turn. Greiger comments on the Familiar's style; reviving monsters, destroying, forcefully ending battles and damaging the other player. It's like a perfect combo, he thinks. Yusei worries about Jack's Life Points being at 800. If Jack attacks again, the combo will activate and drop his Life Points to 0. The Familiar begins his turn and passes, as there's nothing to do. Jack draws "Extra Veiler". He declares an attack with "Red Dragon Archfiend". Greiger and Yusei object, but he continues. The Familiar begins his combo. He Special Summons "Abyss Guardian" with the effect of "Abyss Boat Watchman". However this time, Jack Special Summons "Extra Veiler" from his hand using its effect. The Familiar laughs and asks what Jack can with that card. His combo continues; the effect of "Abyss Kid" activates and destroys "Abyss Guardian". Blasts of fire are shot at Jack to lower his Life Points, but Jack activates the effect of "Extra Veiler". "Extra Veiler" who is a matador, holds out a red cloth, which the blasts are absorbed into. He then sends a blast from his sword, inflicting the 800 damage to the Familiar instead, dropping his Life Points to 3200. Jack Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. During his End Phase, "Red Dragon Archfiend's" effect destroys "Extra Veiler" since he didn't declare an attack. Greiger sees that Jack is changing his tactics for the first time and Yusei notes that Jack also managed to inflict damage to the Familiar. The Familiar puts on a sarcastic sob face. He understands that Jack doesn't want to lose, he says, but there's no need for him to put up an act anymore. His master, the Crimson Devil is laughing as well, he says and no matter how hard Jack fights, he can't win against him, the servant of the Crimson Devil. Jack yells that that is enough and orders the Familiar to tell his master that it won't go the way he wants it to. The Familiar holds up his hand and sends a gust at Jack, blowing him off his platform, leaving him hanging over the edge by one hand. The Familiar laughs that even if Jack dies during the Duel, it counts as him losing and his body will belong to the Crimson Devil. Jack starts to climb back up. Yusei calls his name, but Jack insists that he is fine and will save them and It's not like him to give up. Jack gets back onto the platform and vows not to lose. As long as his burning soul lives on, he will fight, even if it means he has to use a new way. and its servants battling Red Nova.]] Greiger is surprised to hear Jack talk of "Burning Soul". He explains that the Crimson Dragon wasn't the only thing that sealed the Crimson Devil away. There was also a Legendary Signer who had the "Burning Soul". Greiger explains that 10,000 years ago there was a battle that took place 5,000 years before the Crimson Dragon battled the Earthbound Immortals. The strongest Earthbound Immortal, the Crimson Devil Red Nova drove the Crimson Dragon to its limits. A flashback shows the Crimson Dragon along with Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black Rose Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend and Stardust Dragon battling Red Nova. faces Red Nova.]] Greiger narrates that from the fires of a volcano, a male Signer appeared. The flashback shows the Signer with the full Mark of the Dragon on the left of his chest. When an unruly heart appeared before him, a miracle happened, Greiger says, by taking the Crimson Dragon's power, the Signer was able to defeat the Crimson Devil and seal it. In the flashback, flames appear around the Mark of the Dragon. The man taps the mark with his fist, causing the flame to appear around his hand. He throws the flame at the devil, sealing it. Greiger says that he is the man who had "Burning Soul". Part 2 Jack calls for the Crimson Devil to appear. The Familiar says that that spirit is great and asks Jack to be safe. However Jack is still no match for the Crimson Devil, he comments. The Familiar begins his turn. He Sets 1 card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends. Jack begins his turn. The Familiar immediately activates his face-down card "Battle Mania", this forces all of Jack's monsters into Attack Position and forces them to attack. Yusei wonders if that the Familiar is trying to force "Red Dragon Archfiend" to attack and trigger his "Yomi" combo again. However Jack isn't worried. He Summons "Synchro Soldier" and uses its effect to remove "Red Dragon Archfiend" from play in order to inflict 600 damage to his opponent. "Red Dragon Archfiend" disappears, leaving glowing particles, which are absorbed by "Synchro Soldier", who fires them at the Familiar, lowering his Life Points to 2600. The turn that effect is used, the Battle Phase is skipped, so "Synchro Soldier" is unable to attack. Jack explains that the removed Synchro Monster returns during his next Standby Phase. The Familiar becomes enraged, asking Jack "How dare he!?" Greiger points out that Jack's tactics have changed from fighting with power. Yusei says that Jack intends to fight with different tactics. Jack thinks that there should be another way for his fighting soul. He activates his face-down card, "Nightmare Archfiend", Releasing "Synchro Soldier" to Summon 3 "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" to the Familiar's side of the field. Jack points out that their controller takes 800 damage when each one is destroyed. The Familiar starts to panic, as the effect of "Abyss Kid" in his Graveyard will destroy them. "Abyss Kid" appears and destroys the Tokens, dropping the Familiar's Life Points to 200. Max is astonished that Jack managed to drop the Familiar's Life Points to 200. Greiger sees that Jack has figured out a weakness to the "Yomi" combo and points out that Jack's new method of fighting is showing itself. The Familiar yells that he won't forgive Jack for going against the Crimson devil any further. "The anger will turn into flame and consume you", he says. The statue of Red Nova behind him starts to glow. Jack holds his arms out to shield himself from debris flying past him. The Familiar begins his turn and removes "Abyss Kid", "Abyss Guardian" and "Abyss Boat Watchman" from his Graveyard play to Special Summon "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl". The Familiar says that Jack has made the Crimson Devil angry and asks if he understands that. The statue starts to glow and crack and more debris and blown at Jack. Max diverts Greiger's attention to just behind the statue, where the Crimson Devil's eyes are now visible. Its serpent appendages emerge from the chasm between the Familiar and Jack. The Familiar announces that Crimson Devil is about to awaken. The Familiar gets "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" to attack Jack directly with "Wicked Attack". Jack activates "Red Screen" preventing monsters with 2000 or more ATK from attacking. The Familiar then uses "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl's" effect to destroy 1 card and inflict 600 damage to Jack. He chooses "Red Screen" and Jack's Life Points lower to 200, the same as the Familiar's. The Familiar activates "Magic Law", sending the three "Bewitched Butterflies" from his hand to the Graveyard. Greiger realizes that those were the cards in Max's Deck, when he was possessed, confirming his suspicions that this was all a trap set up by the wicked gods. The Familiar ends his turn. The chamber starts to shake and the racks on the statue glow. The Familiar announces that the contracted ritual is nearing its end. Red Nova's hand punches through the wall behind the statue. The time for his master's arrival had come the Familiar says. The Devil's head and right hand then protrude through the wall at the other side of the statue. The Familiar passes on what the Devil is saying, "Jack Atlas, in your hand and Deck there is no card that can defeat me". The ceiling and stairway start to collapse. Yusei, Greiger and Max run back up to higher ground. The Familiar laughs that the audience are the ritual's sacrifice and suggests that they proceed with the climax. Jack refuses to allow the Familiar to do this to his friends and vows to protect the even if his soul burns out. The Familiar disagrees, claiming that the Duel has already been decided: Jack and his friends are all to be sacrificed. Jack refuses to allow that and thumbs his chest. He reminds the Familiar that his soul will return soon. Flames appear around his hand, similar to the Legendary Signer. The Familiar recalls that "Red Dragon Archfiend" will return in Jack's Standby Phase. He asks if Jack thinks a monster as low as "Red Dragon Archfiend" can be forgiven for standing up to the Crimson Devil. Jack feels the outcries of his soul and the Familiar and Yusei realizes that Jack is performing "Burning Soul". With flames around his wrist, Jack begins his turn. The Familiar tries to stop him continuing by making the ceiling collapse from above him. However, Yusei and Jack's Marks of the Dragon light up as well as the Quetzalcoatl tablet and the Crimson Dragon appears. Max and Greiger realize that Quetzalcoatl, the protector of the shrine, is at work. .]] "Red Dragon Archfiend" returns to Jack's side of the field. Since he controls a Synchro Monster, he is able to Special Summon "Creation Resonator". Next, he Summons another Tuner monster, "Attack Gainer". Jack performs a Double Tuning on the Level 8 "Red Dragon Archfiend", the Level 1 Tuner "Attack Gainer" and the Level 3 Tuner, "Creation Resonator". Greiger is astonished to see two Tuners being used in the same Synchro Summon and Yusei asks if such a Synchro Summon exists. Max is amazed that a Level 12 Synchro Monster is about to be Summoned and asks how. Yusei recalls that the one who has "Burning Soul" takes on the powers of the Crimson Dragon and performs a miracle. " is Summoned.]] The Crimson Dragon hovers behind Jack, whose Mark of the Dragon and eyes glow red and flames appear around his body. Jack commands his burning soul to seal up the Crimson Devil once again through its power. A blank card appears in his hand, which starts to absorb Red Nova. The Familiar looks around at what is happening to his master and wonders "could it be?". Jack tells the Devil that he is taking away his power and chants "The King and the Devil, here and now, shall become as one. A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon! Come forth, Scar-Red Nova Dragon!". The Crimson Devil is absorbed into Jack's Synchro Monster "Red Nova Dragon". The blank card fills itself in with "Red Nova Dragon's" illustration and stats. The Familiar shakes and thinks this is bad and wonders if this means it knows his master, the Crimson Devil. Jack activates the effect of "Red Nova Dragon"; It gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in his Graveyard. The includes: "Dark Resonator", "Extra Veiler", "Attack Gainer" and "Creation Resonator". "Red Nova Dragon's" ATK rises by 2000, bringing it up to 5500. The Familiar panickedly asks his master what is going on. Jack asks the Familiar to let him show him the power he gained through fighting different way. "Red Nova Dragon" attacks "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" with its "Burning Soul" attack. "Red Nova Dragon" flies through "Mictlan Coatl's" body piercing a massive hole in it and causing it to explode. The Familiar's Life Points drop to 0 and the statue falls on him. The rest of the chamber collapses, causing Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max to fall. However the Crimson Dragon flies up to them. Outside, Annie sees a beam of light blast out of the shrine. She shields herself and looks back, finding the shrine collapsed. Amongst the rubble, Jack, Yusei, Greiger and Max are okay. She goes down to the and the five of the look up to see the Crimson Dragon fly away. Yusei looks over at a still intact carving of Quetzalcoatl and says its name. Back at Greiger, Annie and Max's residence, Yusei and Jack are on their Duel Runners, ready to leave. Greiger asks them to visit again. Yusei agrees, but Jack says not to joke around; he has had enough of this occult business. Max rushes over to Jack to let him know that he believes in his Deck and will go on and that if he keeps believing someday he might create a Deck like the King's. Jack says that he looks forward to it and invites Max to someday face him with that Deck, he believes in. For that reason, Jack will come back here. Yusei and Jack speed off. Yusei suggests that it could have been the Crimson Dragon, who brought Jack here. Jack agrees that it may have done so in order to teach him the condition of "Burning Soul". Jack asks if it used the Crimson Devil as well and Yusei nods. Yusei and Jack take out their new cards, "Shooting Star Dragon" and "Red Nova Dragon". With "Clear Mind" and "Burning Soul", they wonder if they must use these two new powers to defeat Iliaster's fear. As the two of them ride on, the camera angle rotates, showing the drive through the Nazca Lines. Featured Duel: Jack Atlas vs. Familiar ...continued from previous episode. Turn 6: Jack Jack draws "Nightmare Archfiends". He then Normal Summons "Dark Resonator" ( 3/1300/300) in Attack Position. Jack then tunes "Big Piece Golem" with "Dark Resonator" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) in Attack Position. "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks directly, but the Familiar activates the second effect of "Abyss Boat Watchman" to revive "Abyss Guardian" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. The second effect of "Abyss Kid" then destroys "Abyss Guardian". The first effect of "Abyss Guardian" then activates inflicting 800 damage to Jack (Jack 1600 → 800). The second effect of "Abyss Guardian" then ends the Battle Phase. Turn 7: Familiar The Familiar's hand is shown to contain two copies of "Bewitching Butterfly". The Familiar draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 8: Jack Jack draws "Extra Veiler". "Red Dragon Archfiend" attacks directly, but the Familiar activates the second effect of "Abyss Boat Watchman" to revive "Abyss Guardian" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Jack Special Summons "Extra Veiler" ( 2/600/200) in Attack Position via its own effect as the Familiar Special Summoned a monster during the Battle Phase. The second effect of "Abyss Kid" then activates, destroying "Abyss Guardian". The first effect of "Abyss Guardian" activates, but the effect of "Extra Veiler" redirects the damage Jack would take to the Familiar instead (Familiar 4000 → 3200). The second effect of "Abyss Guardian" then ends the Battle Phase. Jack Sets a card. On Jack's End Phase, the last effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" activates, destroying "Extra Veiler" as it didn't attack. Turn 9: Familiar The Familiar draws. He then Sets a card. Turn 10: Jack Jack draws "Synchro Soldier". On Jack's Standby Phase, the Familiar activates his face-down "Battle Mania" to switch all monsters to Attack Position and force all monsters that Jack currently has on his side of the field to attack this turn. Jack Normal Summons "Synchro Soldier" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Jack then activates the effect of "Synchro Soldier to remove "Red Dragon Archfiend" from play and inflict 600 damage to the Familiar (Familiar 3200 → 2600), however Jack won't be allowed to conduct his Battle Phase this turn. This makes the effect of "Battle Mania" useless. Jack then activates his face-down "Nightmare Archfiends" to Tribute "Synchro Soldier" and Special Summon three "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" ( 6/2000/2000 for all) to the Familiar's side of the field in Attack Position. The second effect of "Abyss Kid" then destroys the Nightmare Archfiend Tokens. Since the "Nightmare Archfiend Tokens" were destroyed, the Familiar takes 2400 damage (800 damage for each one destroyed) (Familiar 2600 → 200). Turn 11: Familiar The Familiar draws. He then removes from play "Abyss Kid", "Abyss Guardian" and "Abyss Boat Watchman" from his Graveyard in order to Special Summon "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" ( 10/3800/3000) in Attack Position. "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" attacks directly, but Jack activates his face-down "Red Screen" to prevent all of the Familiar's monsters from attacking. The Familiar activates the effect of "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" to destroy "Red Screen" and inflict 600 damage to Jack (Jack 800 → 200). The Familiar then activates "Magic Law" and activates its effect to send three "Bewitched Butterflies" from his hand to the Graveyard and prevent Jack from activating any Spell Cards until the Familiar's next End Phase. Turn 12: Jack Jack draws. On Jack's Standby Phase, the effect of "Synchro Soldier" returns "Red Dragon Archfiend" ( 8/3000/2000) to the field in Attack Position. Jack then Special Summons "Creation Resonator" ( 3/800/600) in Attack Position as he controls a Synchro Monster. He then Normal Summons "Attack Gainer" ( 1/0/0) in Attack Position. Jack then double tunes "Red Dragon Archfiend" with "Creation Resonator" and "Attack Gainer" in order to Synchro Summon "Red Nova Dragon" ( 12/3500/3000) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Red Nova Dragon", it gains 500 ATK for each Tuner monster in Jack's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Red Nova Dragon": 3500 → 5500/3000). "Red Nova Dragon" attacks and destroys "Abyss Ruler Mictlancoatl" (Familiar 200 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appear in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. The following monsters appear in non-card form * Ancient Fairy Dragon * Black Rose Dragon * Black-Winged Dragon * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon Notes References